


The Touch of Your Hand

by yehwellwhatever



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College Student Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pushy Bottoms, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:50:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3915304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home from college to surprise his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Touch of Your Hand

Stiles wakes up to the bed moving under him with the room still dark around him. He doesn’t know what time it is, only that it’s somewhere before dawn. He lets out the breath he’s unintentionally been holding when he feels the hand on his ass and the distinct sound of Derek breathing in his ear.

”You’re home,” Derek says, voice low and breathy as he runs his hand down Stiles’ naked back. ”So fucking good to see you here.” He doesn’t say it, but Stiles can hear the words _missed you_ in the following silence.

He settles behind Stiles on the bed, all ready naked and hard against his back as he moves in close and kisses the back of Stiles’ neck. Stiles can feel the moment Derek realizes that he’s prepped in the way his breath hitches and stutters before his right hand goes to squeeze Stiles’ ass cheek. Derek’s hand lingers only a few seconds before it moves to circle the edge of the black rubber plug filling his hole, one finger tip pressing in next to it.

”You…” he starts. Pressing just a little deeper into Stiles’ hole. ”Fuck, you fucking prepped.”

”Gonna do anything about it?” Stiles asks, trying to sound cheeky as he tilts his face in Derek’s direction and brushes a kiss against his mate’s stubbly jawline.

That’s all it takes for Derek to snap into action. He all but manhandles Stiles so that he’s flat on his back before claiming his lips in a bruising kiss that is more tongue and teeth than lips. Their hips and hands move in tandem as they make out hungrily, trying to get closer together after being separated for what has only been a couple of weeks but feels like it’s been an eternity. The movements against his cock sends sparks of pleasure up Stiles spine and he groans in frustration and hunger into the kiss.

”Fucking come on,” he says as he arches his back and pushes his throbbing erection harshly against Derek’s just as hard cock. ”Been so long, Der’, come on!”

Derek grumbles something that sounds like ”fucking pushy bottom”, but he shifts Stiles’ legs to rest on his shoulders anyway. Moving one hand to the plug he twists it before pulling it out and tossing it aside on the bed. It lands with a thud on the carpeted floor. ”Gonna fuck you so hard you see stars.” It sounds like a promise as he pushes all the way in in one motion.

”Fucking tight,” he mutters once he’s fully buried inside Stiles’ tight hole. Derek leans over and claims Stiles’ tingling lips in another wonderfully bruising kiss. He lets his hips rest against Stiles’ ass until Stiles gets impatient and starts to wriggle under him to get some kind of friction to get the message across that Derek needs to fucking move already.

When Derek pulls out and pushes in hard and fast, Stiles moans so loud he would probably have woken the neighbors if there’d been any. ”Fuck yeah, make me come,” he says, biting down on Derek’s strong shoulder.

Derek keeps a fast pace, never settling on an angle he’s so frantic, but still manages to hit Stiles’ prostate with every other thrust. It isn’t long before Stiles actually does see stars and he thinks he might pass out if Derek keeps this up for long. It’s bare minutes until both of them groan simultaneously as their orgasms hit them both full force.

Derek doesn’t even pull out as he collapses down on Stiles’ chest, Stiles’ legs falling to each side of Derek’s limply. His mate’s heavy on a normal day, even more so when he’s exhausted from an orgasm, but Stiles doesn’t try to push him to the side. There’s no point anyway, they’ll just have another round when they wake up again. Instead he wraps his arms around Derek, follows his example and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I've been reading fics for this fandom from the very start, this is my first time writing for it. Hope it's not too horrible, since it's also the middle of the night here.


End file.
